Einsamkeit No More
by Beetho
Summary: Al wants Matt to have the best birthday ever, except he goes bout it in all the wrong ways. He leaves Gilbert uninvited. What happens when he invites himself? More importantly, Al's gathered an unlikely group of people to celebrate their birthdays and events do not go according to either brother's plans or expectations. PruCan. DISCONTINUED.
1. 1

**I felt compelled to write a PruCan story ._. I'm so unimaginative. Blek. I've been out of typing for a while. Mainly just drawing.**

**Summary: AU. Alfred's figured out he's been kidna a jerk. To make up for it, he plans on throwing his brother the best 21****st**** birthday ever! (Not that he'll have any more or less.) The only problem is, he's doing it all wrong – all according to his likes and preferences, and not the birthday boy's. Even worse, he intentionally leaves Gilbert uninvited for a reason. What happens when the Prussian invites himself, and with Matthew's permission? How exactly will this double birthday bash end …?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia :I Though I wished I owned Canada and Prussia. Original characters are mine, idea spark courtesy of Hidekaz Himaruya.**

**Meh, lets see how long I can keep this up. Reviews make the authoress happy ;) **

* * *

A pop up message appears at the corner of the screen.

It reads 'One New Message!'

Click. It directs you from email to Facebook.

**One New Event!**

**When:** June 30th – July 5th

**What :** Birthday Party Bash!

**Where:** INSIDE Canada lmao at Mattie's private cabin lodge thingie majig

**Information:**

Haha! You're all invited, come one and all! Yup yup … 'lil bro and I are having a conjoined birthday bash – just like the good 'ole days when we were littin's ;D

Anywho, it's a five day event, spanning from his birthday to mine! Be there or be SQUARE!

And if you're not invited, it's for a reason. Ask before you tag anyone along, hosers~

Your hero!11!

Al 3

**Attending:**

Alfred FFF. J0nes

Francis Bonnefoy

Feliciano V. Vargas [Feli :)]

Nathan D. Jones

Lovino R. Vargas

Antonio Fernandez Carriedo

Ludwig Beilschmidt

H. Kiku

Im Y0ng S00

Malaya C. Ampong

**Might Attend:**

Arthur Kirland

Elizaveta Hedevary

Roderich Edelstein

Karl M. H0Lm

**Not Attending:**

Vash Zwingli

Lillian Swingli

Toris Lorinaitis

Yao Wang

**Pending:**

Matthew Williams

Ivan Braginski

The Canadian gawked at the screen as he read the even invite. How could he. How could Alfred? Why would that idiot plan a birthday party – conjoined with his own – at _his_ house without even telling him? And with only three days until the event?

Talk about last minute. This was _unacceptable_, he concluded.

**Not Attending:**

Vash Zwingli

Lillian Swingli

Toris Lorinaitis

Yao Wang

Matthew Williams

Ivan Braginski

**Pending:**

* * *

"WhaaaAAAAttt?" Alfred stared at his monitor, quite confused. "What kind of jerk _doesn't_ attend his own birthday party? A jerk, that's who! The nerve! And the one time I try to do something nice for him, too!" With a frown, he picked up his phone and began to punch buttons.

Before the American could get far, his phone began to shriek Weird Al – '_Don't wanna be a Canadian Idiot!—'_

_Wtf im gonna kill you_

_[ill maple ur leaf]_

_5: 48PM Sun, June 26__th_

_From: Canadian Idiot_

Alfred grinned.

_Stfu i love you too bro _

_[sign ur HERO bitches]_

_5: 48PM Sun, June 26__th_

_From: American Idiot_

_The answer is no_

_[ill maple ur leaf]_

_5:49PM Sun, June 26__th_

_From: Canadian Idiot_

_Not cool bro, not cool. O well, b expecting at LEAST 12 people at ur place the 30__th__ ;D nothing you can do bout it now four eyes~_

_[sign ur HERO bitches]_

_5:50PM Sun, June 26__th_

_From: American Idiot_

_I hate you, ur one to talk_

_[ill maple ur leaf]_

_5:51PM Sun, June 26__th_

_From: Canadian Idiot_

_Oui, oui i am :)_

_[sign ur HERO bitches]_

_5:51PM Sun, June 26__th_

_From: American Idiot_

_Stfu_

_[ill maple ur leaf]_

_5:51PM Sun, June 26__th_

_From: Canadian Idiot_

* * *

Matthew was _pissed_ to say the least. Every year his brother got all the attention for his birthday. Every year he would throw a big birthday bash and invite the whole world. He was _such_ an attention whore ….

This year he intended on spending his birthday quietly at home, watching some Netflix rental and eating ice cream or something. Just like last year. And the year before that … and the year before that ….

The last time someone had actually remembered his birthday _on_ his actual birth date was that one year … yes, that one year when he first met him. Or at least, he thought it was a first. But Matthew soon learned it was _not_ their first meeting, nor would it be their last.

Gilbert Beilschmidt. The name never failed to make his mind spin. He had been the person who remember his birthday, and it was just that once. Not to mention, was only because he happened to be online when Facebook told him 'Hey, tomorrow's Matthew William's birthday!' And _that_ was only possible because he had friended the Canadian after he had given him some maple syrup earlier that April.

Yeah … that one year.

Matthew noticed, as he skimmed the event page once more, that Ludwig was invited, but not Gilbert. He wondered why. Well, not entirely. He knew that his brother wasn't on the best turns with the albino. More like, he disagreed with it.

Frustrated, he returned to his Facebook page.

**Share: Status**

'What's on your mind?'

The question stared him in the face.

**Matthew Williams**

Murder. That's what.

A moment ago . Like . Comment . Share

**Gilbert [AWESOME] Beilschmidt** and 2 others like this.

Comments:

**Alfred FFF. J0nes**

)': … /3

30 seconds ago . Like . Comment . Share

* * *

Arthur Kirkland stared at the laptop screen as he sat in Francis's living room. That wine bastard was setting uncomfortably close, sipping his sissy wine.

"Odd. Matthew says he's _not_ … attending his own birthday party. I wonder how that could be …" The Brit took a sip of his own cup of tea as he checked the most recent Facebook updates. "Oh dear." Matthew's FB status caught his attention.

"Mmm~" Francis mused. "It's quite obvious then~" He said, leaning onto his companion to avoid the glare on the screen he was staring at. "That mon petit garcon had no part in the planning of this birthday celebration."

"Hmph. Well if he doesn't intend to attend then _I'm_ certainly not. Alfred really doesn't know how inconsiderate he's being!"

"_I_ blame the _mother_."

"His _'mother'_ was never _there_ for him half his life!" Arthur spat, glaring at the wine-sipping blond. Francis furrowed his brows and looked away from him, looking obviously hurt.

"… Y'know … he's _going_ to end up going. You'd have to be an idiot to not figure that out." His tone of voice was starting to irk the Brit. "And _you're_ going as well."

"Says who!"

"Says _moi_. Come on, just think of all the _fun_ we could have." Francis purred into Arthur's ear, leaning most of his body weight on the smaller man.

"_Get off of me!_ Bloody wanker! I'm not going, and there's nothing you can do about!" He shoved at the taller man violently, not caring if he made Francis spill his wine and stain his couch. It was a tacky couch, he thought, anyways.

A smirk unfolded across Francis's handsome face. "Wrong answer _Angleterre_~"

Arthur's eyes grew wide as he stiffened, bracing himself for whatever tactic of persuasion the Frenchman had in mind to use on him _this_ time.

* * *

Matthew stalked downstairs to get some ice cream. Boy, did he need it. Not only was it pretty humid outside, and he had a shitty AC, but he was so angry with his brother, he felt like his skin was scorching.

"Kumakuma … did you finish all the ice cream?" he called to his pet as he opened the fridge door. The polar bear, sitting in front of a set of empty food bowls, turned to acknowledge his owner.

"Who are you?"

"Canada eh. Whatever. I'm going to the store." With a sigh of frustration, he shut the fridge and went to grab his wallet and keys.

The nearest store and the cheapest store near by was a little farmers market that he always regretted going to by the time he was checking out and loading his groceries. His province, Quebec worked there, and she had a hell-of-a-personality he did _not_ want to put up with right now. Why he was pulling up to the vicinity, he had no idea.

He made a beeline straight for the ice cream once inside. Feeling obligated to buy more (for whatever reason), he dropped several bottles of maple syrup into his cart. Which was a waste of money, because he already had a whole cabinet full at home.

As he turned to check the next aisle for anything he needed (or just plain craved for), he ran into least expected person he would think to find in Canada. Well, not really. Considering, geographically, they were practically neighbors.

"Nate? What are you doing here eh?" Standing across from, at first glance to the untrained-country-scooping-eye, was who looked to be Alfred. But, alas, it was their brother, Nathanial, formerly known as Confederate America.

The other man shrugged. "Buyin' maple syrup for corn bread … Not even a howdy or anthin'?"

"Er, hey." Matthew spoke in his usual public voice – a whisper. "Uh, l-listen. About this Thursday … I sorta … wasn't really …"

"Aware? Didn't plan it? Figured that asshead was up t'somethin' fishy."

"Uh, yeah."

There was an awkward silence. Matthew was on better terms with Nate then Al. For one thing, they both had the unfortunate luck of being forgotten about or mistaken for Alfred. Nathan was also a lot less annoying than their brother in well, all the ways he was annoying.

The two things that made it hard to communicate was that he was a bit of an antisocial (ever since he failed to secede and all that depressing shit history of his), and Matthew was just, well, Matthew. Quiet and easily classified as legally transparent.

"So how d'you plan to call it off? I'll kick his ass if you'd like, when I get back home." Nathan stared at his brother for a second, waiting for a response. When he got none, he continued, "Or are y'gonna let Al dictate yer life like the ass he is? And the M you are?"

Matthew scowled. He didn't really _want_ to have the party (especially at his house), yet in truth, he sort of didn't mind. As in, it was the excuse he had been looking for to invite the certain someone he really wanted to hang out with (he hadn't hung out with Gilbert since school had ended about a month ago, and he was sorta longing for his presence. Which, he was well aware, sounded very needy of him).

"… I don't know. I mean, I guess it would be nice to have people actually _remember_ my birthday eh …" _Since Gilbert is kinda my friend, and Alfred invited Ludwig but not him, I guess I could use that as a legit reason to invite him without Al's consent_, Matthew mused. "But still. Being the attention whore he is, Alfred will make himself the center of attention."

"Naw, I won't let 'im. Promise," Nathan replied seriously, motioning his index finger in an x over his heart. "Hey, if ya need any help settin' up or anything, just give me a call, 'kay? I can only imagine how stressful it'd feel, since ya know Al probably won't lend a hand until the day of."

"Yeah, that would actually be very helpful." Mathew smiled sheepishly. "Could you come over Wednesday? And you know, you can just spend the night so you won't have to go all the way back home, eh."

"Heh, how considerate of ya. Well, I'll see ya then I guess."

"Yeah, see ya."

They waved each other off, Nathan heading to the check out counter and Matthew back to browsing the aisles. Anything to stall checking out with Quebec. If he was lucky, she'd be on break or maybe wasn't even working to day.

As he shelf-browsed, he couldn't help to think about Thursday now. He couldn't stop thinking about how awesome it'd be to have Gilbert over for a whole five days! They wouldn't be alone, but as long as he got to hang out with him, that was all he cared about.

Matthew _hated_ letting Alfred have his way. But he was seriously leaning toward letting him have it—just this once. For his own selfish reasons, of course.

About an hour or so passed (he didn't quite know how in a farmers market), and he found himself going through the déjà vu motions of grocery shopping in a daze. He completely tuned out Quebec's PMS attack, didn't care that she accidently gave him the wrong change (she was short), and drove home as if on auto-pilot (talk about spacey, he friggin ran three red lights).

Matthew parked his Chevrolet truck (why did he own an American car again…? At least it was a French name…) in front of his log cabin. He figured he would have to move all his party supplies over to his mini lodge. That was … going to be a pain in the ass (not that he had a lot of party material anyways…). He sighed, thinking about all the trouble he'd have to go through just for Alfred, and got out of his car.

He trudged to his front door, falling back into his foul mood from earlier. As he fumbled for his house keys, the paper bags (eco friendly!) of condiments slipped from his arms.

"_Merde_…" With a grunt of disapproval, he kicked the bag to the side and shoved the key into the whole. With a twist and a kick, the wooden barrier swung open.

"How _dare_ you…" Overwhelmed, Matthew droped his jaw (and his keys). "…insult my Awesomeness!"

"G-Gilbert? W-what the hell are you _doing_ here? … In my house? _How_ did you get into my house?" This … was a very concerning matter.

"I'm here 'cause I got beef with you, Williams! What am I to you, that you wouldn't fucking invite me to your birthday party, but invite my brother? And you're not even _attending_ your own party? Hell, that doesn't even make sense!" Gilbert ranted, throwing his hands in the air and stalking toward the shorter blond. "Better not be expecting me to treat you personally or anything like that, you little shitface. Seriously, you're so _queer_!"

Dumbfounded to say the least—or better yet, _mortified_—Matthew staggered back as Gilbert closed the distance between him. His face was as red as his _flag_. An embarrassing bright, cherry red—ear to ear. And he was speechless. Robbed of his vocabulary, grammar and all.

"I—… how— it's not like— … _what?_" Matthew had backed up to the edge of his porch, heals teetering off the top stair. With Gilbert still advancing on him, and his brain completely mush, he began to tremble. Said silverette looked genuinely _furious_ and hurt.

Gilbert stood so that when he puffed his chest out dramatically (an 'intimidating' action he often did to make up for his height…or so he thought) he was barely inches from the Canadian. He glared at him for a minute. A _long_ minute, examining the boy's red face in secret satisfaction.

Before he knew it—

"WAHAHA! KESESESE~~"

Matthew could've sword he heard something crack as he landed on the hard Canadian Earth floor. He looked up to where he expected to the see the sunny sky, dazed. Contrary to his assumption, the Canadian stared straight into the crimson eyes of Awesome in flesh.

_Holy_— He felt like he was going to die. _Merde!_ One word came to mind: _petrified_.

* * *

**Pfffftttt :F *shots self* lol**

**Nathan is my OC. Confederate America. Kinda looks like Alfred, 'cept lightish brown hair instead of dirty blond, and hair a little longer. Freckles. Curl on opposite side of head, a little droopier and depressing looking.**

**Karl M. Holm is Denmark. Will he go or will he not? Idk. I just thought Denmark, America, and Prussia would be a wacky trio. If he attends, I might add Norway in.**

**Malaya C. Ampong is my OC the Philippines. Because Pinoy Pride baby, lol.**

**Language notes: **

_**Merde**_** – 'shit' in French**

_**Oui**_** – 'yes' in French**

_**mon petit garcon**_** – 'my little boy' in French**

**But … … yeeaahhh…..**

**Comment please, it keeps the authoress going. Comment on anything. Constructive criticism. Whatever. Just please don't flame.**


	2. 2

**Er I thought I was on a role? Idk. I half have a plot in mind for this, but am partially just making it up as a go along. And I think that's my problem when writing most of my fanfics … O.o**

**Summary: AU. Alfred's figured out he's been kidna a jerk. To make up for it, he plans on throwing his brother the best 21****st**** birthday ever! (Not that he'll have any more or less.) The only problem is, he's doing it all wrong – all according to his likes and preferences, and not the birthday boy's. Even worse, he intentionally leaves Gilbert uninvited for a reason. What happens when the Prussian invites himself, and with Matthew's permission? How exactly will this double birthday bash end …?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia :I Though I wished I owned Canada and Prussia. Original characters are mine, idea spark courtesy of Hidekaz Himaruya.**

**That aside, feedback much obliged~ And thanks to all who commented and faved! Much appreciated!**

* * *

The Canadian's face was _priceless!_ Kesese~ Gilbert gleamed down at him, taking in his petrified face with selfish delight. He had to say, he was very satisfied with his work.

"HAH! Gott, you should've _seen_ your face Mattie! I can't believe you actually _bought_ that shit. " Gilbert raised himself off his friend so that he wasn't flattening him with his weight. He craned his neck down within inches of his face and said, "Dude … you're not gonna cry are you? You seriously look like you might cry. Don't. Not . Awesome!"

Matthew shook his head vigorously, finding himself to be completely speechless. He wasn't aware, but apparently tears _were_ accumulating in his eyes …

"Awesome! Get up then," the German chirped, jumping up from him and dusting his clothes off. "Honestly, you look _weird_ just lying there like that. Ya freak."

Gilbert turned on his heel to head back into the Canadian's house, but not before picking up the dropped items on the floor. Matthew sat up, still gawking and mind-boggled. Was today just some sort of cruel dream? It was sure starting to feel like it …. But _any_ dream he had, featuring Gilbert, usually ended blissfully.

If a dream was the case, the Matthew was perfectly happy with never waking up.

-_-_))

"_Pancakes_ for dinner? And at eight o' clock? You _are_ a freak …" Gilbert said. Despite sounding disapproving, he cut into the soft, thin bread eagerly, longing for the taste of Canadian made maple syrup. Everything in Germany tasted like some crapy knock-off. "Maaannn. I wish I could come here all the time just to get maple syrup and take it home … it's not fair!"

Matthew giggled, taking a seat next to his friend. "It can't taste _that_ much different." In truth, he had no idea. He had only ever had maple syrup product of his country. Eating it made from anywhere else just screamed 'treason' in the back of his mind.

"_It does_." Gilbert insisted. After biting onto a whole pancake, letting it dangle from his mouth, he said again, "So … what's the deal with Thursday? Why aren't I invited and why aren't you even going?"

"Alfred's fault. I didn't even _know_ about it until today. Mofo didn't even consult with me first," Matthew said in his defense. "Trust me, if I had had a say in who to invite, you wouldn't've gone uninvited. _Half_ the people he invited I wouldn't even _think_ to invite to celebrate my birthday. Hell, I don't even _think_ about my birthday anymore."

"BS, you're too young to have that mentality. Save that shitty attitude until you're my age. Or better yet, Japan or China's." The albino sounded gruffer than he intended. To make up for it, he followed up by saying, "But am I awesome at choosing Awesome friends or what? So I can tag along with West this Thursday, right?"

"Of course." Matthew forked another slice of pancake into his mouth, staring down at the syrup patterns on his plate. Awkward silence …. Come to think of it, this was actually the first time Gilbert had been over to his house. They had always met up to do homework at the school dorms or the library.

"So… how did you get into my house again?" The Canadian tried to laugh a little, not wanting to sound overly concerned or honestly, a little frightened. "I didn't even know you knew where my house was."

"It's not hard to find something when you really know what you're looking for," Gilbert replied, tilting his head a little. "I just asked around and everyone seemed to point in the same direction." Matthew furrowed his brows, thinking of course, he should've known.

"I like your place," the Prussian continued, biting into the whole pancake dripping with syrup. "It's cozy and secluded from other houses and the town. It's got this real homey feeling to it. Beats the shit out of West's place."

"I'd actually really like to visit Germany. I think I've only ever been to Ludwig's house once for some sort of business deal." Matthew's cheeks tinted themselves pink. "Ya'know, now that you've been to my house, I think it's only fair I go to yours. Especially since your visit was rather unexpected."

Gilbert eyed the blond across the table, quirking an eye suspiciously. This only caused the Canadian to shrink further back in his seat and deepen his blush. It was a little surprising to them both, his suddenish, insisting outburst. Not really Matt's style.

With a lighthearted scoff Gilbert replied, "Yeah, I'll get back to you on that. _Technically_ it's not my house, so _technically_ I _should_ consult with West frist."

" '_Technically_'? '_Should_'?" Matthew echoed.

"Ja. _Technically_, I _should_." An ear-to-ear grin split his face, revealing two oddly sharpened canines on each side of his smile. "But ya know me. Since when have I ever taken into consideration others before myself?"

For lack of a response, Matthew just laughed and proceeded to finish his pancakes. In return, his friend shot him a playful smirk and cackled along with him. Honestly, Matthew wanted to answer the rhetorical question and tell albino otherwise. He could name several times over the course of their friendship that Gilbert had put him before himself, making him feel extremely fuzzy.

After dinner, Matthew offered his friend if he needed a place to stay the night. Gilbert said he didn't want to be a bother (since he had already popped in with no notice at all) and that he already made reservations at a small motel in town – much to the Canadian's disappointment. He also said that he didn't plan on bothering him again until Thursday. Since he had learned about the party on such short notice, and his coming to Canada was completely on a whim and unplanned, he never got a chance to get him a present. But he didn't tell Matthew this of course.

Nope, he was going to wait until the first of July to bestow upon his awesome friend his totally awesome gift and Awesome presence once again. That is, if he could succeed in finding a present, one fit of his Awesomeness buying it and giving it to Matthew. If not, the bugger would just have to suffice with his Awesome presence ….

* * *

It was turning out to be a wonderful dream. The flowers, the vibrant rainbows, little boys, unicorns and faeries… it all just made him tingle with a giddy delight. If he wasn't so asleep and caught up in a dream, it would've stimulated wondrous memories of his childhood days, wishing never to grow up … until …

'_Don't want to be an American Idiot_, _one nation controlled by the media. Information nation of hysteria, it's going out to Idiot America. Welcome to a new kind of—_'

Muttering a string of curses, Arthur slapped his phone off his nightstand, causing the shrieking ringtone to stop. Although the song never ceased to amuse him, whenever Green Day played from his phone, dread always washed over him, knowing who it was who was texting or calling.

_Hey hey arty check ur email yetch? Dude its like been an hour, srly_

_I need u 2 come asap to help w. party preparing man_

_[sign ur HERO bitches]_

_1:01AM Mon, June 27__th_

_From: American Idiot_

_Bloody hell an hour ago I was _sleeping_ you git! Aren't you aware of the 5 hour time difference from NCY to London?_

_[AIBG FTW]_

_8:03PM Sun, June 26__th_

_From: Punk Revolutionist_

_Sry mum. 4got. R u up and at em yet? Chop chop mumsy, times a wastin_

_[sign ur HERO bitches]_

_1:03AM Mon, June 27__th_

_From: American Idiot_

_You are so inconsiderate you have no idea. I'm not even going to your stupid little party so suck it. _

_[AIBG FTW]_

_8:04PM Sun, June 26__th_

_From: Punk Revolutionist_

_I would if i could but i cant cuz ur too fuckin far away. So come 2 meh mah bitch~ ;D 3_

_[sign ur HERO bitches]_

_1:04AM Mon, June 27__th_

_From: American Idiot_

_Revolting little worm. _

_[AIBG FTW]_

_8:06PM Sun, June 26__th_

_From: Punk Revolutionist_

Arthur rested his head on his pillow, dreading for the sound of Green Day to ring once more. It didn't come. If he was lucky, the stupid American had moved on to his next victim, whom he felt sorry for because they would most likely be European, and all of Europe was sound asleep and would bound to be pissed.

'_Don't want to be an American Idiot_, _one nation controlled by the media. Information nation hysteria, it's going out to Idiot America. Welcome to a new kind of—_'

"For the love of God!" Arthur groaned, snatching his phone off the table again. The way it flashed and flickered the picture of his son in his face meant that it was a call. Reluctantly, he took it.

"Bloody Hell, you bastard! Why do you insist on torturing me so? It's fucking one 'o clock in the morning here!" he shouted groggily into the device.

"I know, I know, I'm sorry, really! But I need you to hear me out, 'kay?" Alfred waited for a response. The line went silent for a few seconds. "… Arthur?"

"_I'm listening_."

Alfred winced at the iciness of his father's tone. "Cool. Listen. Matthew sounded really pissed about the whole party thing today, which I totally didn't expect." Arthur found his son's words _incredibly_ hard to believe. "But I honestly wanted it to be something he would _really_ enjoy, ya'know? Since everyone always celebrates my birthday but forgets his." The Brit found this claim to be _extremely_ incredulous. "Remember how my birthday last year was totally kickass? Well, I want Matt to have an awesome twenty-first birthday too. I think it's the least I can do for him for being kind of … sort of a …"

"Bully? Asshole? Attention whore? "

"_No_. Jeeze. I was going to say jerk! Yeah, I know right? A Hero a jerk? I found it hard to believe at first too, but it's the impression Matthew's been giving me lately. And when I really sat down and thought about it, I came to the conclusion that I _have_ been real jerkish lately."

Arthur was skeptical of his son's claims. Then again, whether it was his genuine stupidity talking, or just BS on the spot, it was a change that Alfred actually admitted to being a jerk. And it also opened his eyes that he was _one_ of the people who often forgot his second eldest son's birthday.

"…Suppose you're telling the truth—"

"What? But I am—"

"_Let me finish!_" Arthur hissed. "Suppose you're telling the truth, and you're intentions are good. You already screwed up by going about things so inconsiderately and pushy. Have you ever considered trying to just _not_ be a jerk and be kind to the lad? If you want this to be his ideal twenty-first birthday, then I suggest you plan accordingly to _his_ wants and needs. Don't just create the party based off your likes and preferences."

"How am I supposed to know what he likes?"

"How should I know? You practically live next to him, geographically speaking. He's your blood brother for God's sakes." Arthur yawned, struggling to keep the phone to his ear. Damnit, he'd have to teach that stupid American a lesson next time he saw him face-to-face.

"Yeah, well … for Christ's sake, you're his mother." Alfred rasped into the phone. He ignored the older nation's scowl and continued, "Ok, should't've gone there. My bad. But … I would really appreciate your help, Dad. Like, seriously … please."

_Why does he always sound nicest when he's asking for something from me? Or when he needs me? What a kissass_, Arthur thought. _And why do I always end up letting him win?_

He sighed heavily, wanting badly to go back to sleep. "Alright, alright …. I'll catch a flight in the morning. Bloody spoiled, that's what you are."

"No way! Thanks a ton, dude; I thought for _sure _you'd be more stubborn. I'll let you catch some Z's then~ G'night! See ya tomorrow, Mum!" Quickly, the American hung up on his end.

Arthur let his phone fall from his ear. He muttered a curse and pulled the covers high over his head, dreading sunrise.

* * *

Glancing at the clock, Ludwig jumped out of bed, realizing the time. How could he have missed his alarm clock blaring for him to wake up? This was totally unlike him. If he woke up late, than his whole schedule for the day would be messed up!

He grabbed a shirt from out of his closet and buttoned it up hastily. Pants. He needed pants, he reminded himself as he glanced down to his bare legs. As he searched through his folded cloths, a familiar smell permeated his room.

It couldn't be …

Ludwig rushed out of his room (with pants on) and downstairs to confirm his theory.

"Feliciano? Was (1) are you doing here?" he exclaimed as he reached the kitchen entrance

"Ah~ Buongiorno, Ludwig! I'm making pasta! Would you like some?" chirped the cheery Italian.

"Guten morg—wait, you didn't answer mein question!"

"Ehhh … I wanted to come over to go present shopping for Alfred and his brother." Feliciano opened the cabinet and brought out two plates to fill with his pasta. "When I knocked and no once answered, I jiggled the door knob and to my surprise, it was unlocked! I thought it was very unlike you to leave the door unlocked so I let myself in because I got worried. Then I found a note on the coffee table in the living room. It's from your fratello. I think it was him who left the door unlocked."

Ludwig sighed heavily and brushed a hand through his hair. " … Mein brüder? What did the note say?" God only knew what kind of trouble he was getting himself into.

"Uhh, something about him going out of the country for a while and to not worry about him. Pasta's ready! Here you go~" Feliciano placed the plates down and they sat down at the dining table. "I think he mentioned North America."

Ludwig watched his friend fork a swirl of pasta into his mouth, wondering how he could eat the stuff so often at the rate he did. "North America … North America … Canada perhaps? That's where Alfred's party is going to be. At his brüder's house. I wasn't aware Gilbert was going…"

"Mm~ That's it, Canada! Yeah, neither did I. He wasn't invited on Facebook. I wonder why he went?"

"Probably to get more of that maple syrup stuff.… I swear, it's like his drug. Ever since … Alfred's brüder gave the stuff to him to try…. I don't know why he just doesn't by it here instead." Ludwig prodded the noodles with his fork, not really in the mood for pasta of any sort.

"Hm, weird. Well, it is good stuff. Hey, doesn't he also have a friend in Canada? " the Italian inquired.

"Ja … I think it _is_ Canada actually…. Which makes it even weirder that he wasn't invited. I don't know why, but his name escapes mein mind. Isn't it Nathan?"

"Mmm … no, I thought it started with an 'M'."

"An 'M'? Really … I wonder who I'm thinking of then."

"I dunno. But I'm pretty sure it's something like Michael. Heh~ I kinda feel bad now that we're gonna get him something, but we can't even remember his name …" Feliciano rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"Ja, you're right. Oh well, we can just check Facebook later…."

* * *

"A roundtrip ticket to … America, please." Arthur looked rather dejected to the lady behind the airport counter, purchasing his ticket.

"Make that _two_ roundtrip tickets. Honhonhonhon~" hummed a second voice.

"Bloody hell? What are you doing here, Frog?" Arthur shouted, louder than he intended. "Did you follow me home last night or something? Stalker!"

Francis grinned. "Non, I did not. _Notre fils_ called me up last night. Asked me to accompany you to America to help with the party."

The Brit sneered at his partner. "Why must you all gang up on me to make my life miserable?"

"… So two tickets instead of one?" the younger girl interrupted, skeptical of the two men's relationship.

"Oui, _deux_." Francis wrapped his arm around the smaller man's shoulders. Muttering a curse, Arthur shook it off violently, snatching his ticket from the girl, and stalked toward the boarding area.

"Merci." Being a romantic, he flashed the young girl a wink and a smile and followed after his better half.

"Yeah … sure."

Francis followed Arthur on board the concord jet and reached into his small carry-on bag. As they took a seat in the first-class section, he handed to him a bundled cord.

"… What the hell is this?"

"The cord to your laptop. I originally came to return it to you, but by the time I had landed in London, Alfred called and asked me to come to America. Perfect timing, non?" Francis's grin transitioned into a frown as Arthur snatched the wire out of his hands, giving him a cold stare. He sighed. "You're such a pain when you're in a foul mood, _Angleterre._"

"Shut up, bloody arse. _You're_ not the one who was waken up at one in the morning by Green Day," Arthur muttered.

"Then change you're ringtone, stupid." Francis folded his arms across his chest, pouting as he stared out the window. "_I_ didn't get any sleep last night either. Out of the kindness of my own heart, I decided to catch a flight to your place at five in the morning, just to return your stupid cord."

"Don't complain! It was your own decision to do so. I could've lived without it. Idiot."

The two were remained silent as the passenger came onto the loud speaker, making some announcements about take off. It wasn't until they were flying smoothly in the sky that Francis broke the silence, "Oi, you do realize by the time we arrive in New York it will be three in the morning Alfred's time …?"

"_Of course_ I know that. Payback for the little bugger for waking me up at one for such a trivial matter."

* * *

**abcdefghijk blek**

**language notes. please let me know of better translations:**

_**was**_** – 'what' in German. I put a number by this one so people wouldn't think it was a typo.**

_**Buongiorno**_** – 'Good morning' in Italian**

_**Guten morg**_** - supposed to be **_**Guten morgen**_** (because Ludwig cut himself off) – 'Good morning' in German**

_**brüder**_** – 'brother' in German**

_**fratello**_** – 'brother' in Italian**

_**Notre fils**_** – 'our son' in French**

_**deux**_** – 'two' in French**

_**Merci**_** – 'thanks' in French**

**For those of you who didn't catch the other foreign language usage … yeah, tough luck :P lol jk**

**feedback and comments obliged~**


	3. 3

**Derp, I feel like this is moving slowly … :I Feedback much obliged~ ;w; Thanks to those who have been keeping up with the story, commenting, and faving! I really love you all right now~ :3**

**Summary: AU. Alfred's figured out he's been kidna a jerk. To make up for it, he plans on throwing his brother the best 21****st**** birthday ever! (Not that he'll have any more or less.) The only problem is, he's doing it all wrong – all according to his likes and preferences, and not the birthday boy's. Even worse, he intentionally leaves Gilbert uninvited for a reason. What happens when the Prussian invites himself, and with Matthew's permission? How exactly will this double birthday bash end …?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia :I Though I wished I owned Canada and Prussia. Original characters are mine, idea spark courtesy of Hidekaz Himaruya.**

* * *

It was a pain in the ass riding in the back of a grumpy taxi car at three in the morning in New York City. More so to the cab driver, it was an _extreme_ pain in his sleepy ass to have to put up with two wide-awake yappy Europeans.

After unloading what baggage they had, Arthur paid the man. He seemed to grumble something in an accent about not giving a tip, but the Brit didn't give a damn, really. As the taxi driver drove away, his silhouette in the tinted windows would be the last either of them ever saw of each other.

They had arrived at a large, luxury apartment building in the heart of New York City, which as a whole was far from sleepy.

"Are you sure he's staying here?" Francis inquired, eyes scanning up and down the high-rise building. "Doesn't he own a home in San Diego as well?"

"He only stays in California when it's summer because of the cold here," Arthur informed. "He's either here or at his estate, which is out in the country side. It's about a good hour and a half drive from here."

"You planned this _splendidly_, Angleterre." Francis followed the Brit in to the building. They took the elevator up to the tenth floor and hung a left down a corridor. Arthur pulled out a keychain of keys he needed when he was in North America, which mainly consisted of Alfred and Matthew's house keys.

They slipped in quietly into a dark living room, lit only by the static screen of the television. They dropped their luggage and proceeded into their son's room.

"You-hoo~ Amérique? Is _notre petit garcon_ sleeping?" Francis inquired, peering in through the crack in the door. "Hello?"

"_Of course_ he's sleeping, idiot. Now move!" Arthur hissed. He pushed aside his partner and stood at the foot of his son's bed, ready to kick it.

"Non, non, let moi wake him." The Frenchman shooed away the smaller blond and knelt down at the side of Alfred's bed, smirking. "Just go unpack or something. I'll take care of him~"

Arthur had no idea what that was supposed to mean, but just looking at his ex's face caused a pang in his chest for his son. He was certainly glad he was not him at the moment.

* * *

_Duuude, when u wake up, plz reply back D:_

_[5 meters up urs baby]_

_3:24AM Mon, June 27__th_

_From: Gilbert Beilschmidt _

_Cmon cmon cmon reply babe ;w;_

_[5 meters up urs baby]_

_3:25AM Mon, June 27__th_

_From: Gilbert Beilschmidt_

_Auto type. __Didnt mean that last part :\_

_[5 meters up urs baby]_

_3:25AM Mon, June 27__th_

_From: Gilbert Beilschmidt_

_P: ur such a douche. Fine ill wait until morning… XP_

_[5 meters up urs baby]_

_3:27AM Mon, June 27__th_

_From: Gilbert Beilschmidt_

* * *

Matthew rolled restlessly in his bed, waking up from the oddest dream. Something about Gilbert greeting him with a hug, him falling back into a river that was somehow there, then him trying to swim _up_ stream in the river, having this weird body spasm (he felt like he was going to explode, guts and all in his bed…) and Kumajirou popping out. Then he died.

It wasn't so much scary as it was odd and just plain hysterical. It sort of reminded him how salmon mate, swim up stream, lay their eggs, and then die.

The Canadian sat up and yawned. The vibrating on his nightstand caught his attention and he reached for his phone. After glancing over his unread messages, he responded immediately.

_Who texts ppl and expects them 2 reply at 3 in the morning? Whats up?_

_[ill maple ur leaf]_

_6:51AM Mon, June 27__th_

_From: Mattie W._

_Heeeyy :D guten morgen douchebag!_

_[5 meters up urs baby]_

_7:03AM Mon, June 27th_

_From: Gilbert Beilschmidt_

_Yeah. Mornin eh. __What did u want?_

_[ill maple ur leaf]_

_7:03AM Mon, June 27__th_

_From: Mattie W._

… _Nothin :'D jet lag and booze kept me up_

_[5 meters up urs baby]_

_7:04AM Mon, June 27__th_

_From: Gilbert Beilschmidt_

… … _Wow. T.T_

_[ill maple ur leaf]_

_7:07AM Mon, June 27__th_

_From: Mattie W._

* * *

"AAAHHH! RAPE! OH GOD, RAAAPEEE!"

Arthur lifted his head from the New York Times newspaper. He set down his cup of tea slowly and dared to look to his son's bedroom door.

"WHAT the FUCK, FRANCIS! You _sick_, _perverted_, _pedo -_geezer! Child molester! Rapist! Monster!" There was a loud bang, followed by a string of French curses. Clothed simply in his American flag-print boxers and a T-shit with Lady Liberty on it, Alfred kicked opened his door and stalked towards his father.

"The Hell, Arthur! _What_. _The. Hell!_ How could you let him _do_ that? Fuck, I'm your_ son_ for Christ's sake!" The younger nation's face was flushed red and he stood oddly stiff before his elder.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Arthur returned his attention to the paper. "Oh my. You're economy's not getting much better, is it? Your stocks dropped way down again."

"Don't you change the subject!"

"Don't _you_ use that tone of voice with me, young man."

"Fuck!" Alfred screamed in frustration. He turned to go back to room, passing Francis on the way. "Bastard!"

"Watch your mouth." Arthur called after him, taking a sip of his tea. "I don't think I want to know what you did to the lad," he said to Francis, who grinned in satisfaction.

"_Bon_, because I wasn't going to tell you~"

"Frog."

"Ex-punk."

* * *

After loading a number of boxes of things that he would probably need for Thursday, Matthew loaded his pet polar bear into the bed of his truck and hoped into the drivers seat himself. Normally he would've seated his furry friend next to him, but he insisted on taking his breakfast with him (some smelly fish drowned in maple syrup that he did _not_ want inside his car). He turned on the radio and proceeded carefully down the dirt road to the main road.

It took about a half an hour to get to his private lodge. Actually, he wasn't sure what to call it. It wasn't small enough to be called a house, but not big enough to be called a mansion. It was like a small motel, sorta, except his own. Like a really big vacation house in the comfort of his … backyard.

As he pulled up to the lodge, he stopped before even approaching the drive way. It was already full with two cars. Without taking the time to think, he killed the engine where the car was at and made a beeline for the front door, which was wide opened. Panic set in.

Panic and concern, however, were not enough to triumph his fear and make him cross the threshold into his own home. Kumajirou, sitting comfortably at his feet, nudged him impatiently to go on ahead. Matthew was about to until he yelped in fear at the sound of the garage opening.

He heard footsteps out on the driveway. Fear moved the frightful Canadian inside the lodge and running for the kitchen phone.

"Mathieu?"

Matthew screamed. "EEAA! Papa?"

"What the bloody Hell's going on in here?" Arthur placed a hand on his son's shoulder.

He jumped. "Dad?"

"Heh, dude, who just screamed like a _girl?"_

"_Al!_ W-what the Hell are you guys doing at my lodge?" Matthew demanded to know, shaking off his father's hand and backing up to look at them all. How was it that people kept finding a way into his home when he wasn't there?

"Duh, setting up for Thursday." Alfred replied matter-of-factly. "I know you're 'not going' and all, but I was still hoping to use the place for my birthday. 'Cause it's spacious and looks nice and stuff."

Matthew gritted his teeth together, trying to hold his tongue from slipping something inappropriate and insulting. "Idiot, of _course_ I'm coming! There is _no way_ I'd let you hold a party at my lodge without my supervis—Uuff!"

"'At a boy! Here, take this then and store it in the freezer."

"Ice cream?"

"Yeah! For punch. Don't think just 'cause you're letting us use your place means you can slack off, bro. Don't be a jerk and help out some!" Matthew wanted to punch out every last pearly white from his brother's toothy grin. Alfred sensed the foul mood his little brother was in and retreated from the kitchen with a wave and laugh.

Matthew stood there, glaring at where his brother once stood. Silently, he cursed him with every profanity he new. Once in English, once in French. And then once more, just for the Hell of it.

"…Mathieu, are you alright?"

He didn't respond.

"Oi, you're father's talking to you, Matthew."

…

"Matthew/Mathieu …?"

* * *

_28__th__ June_

_Dear Journal,_

_So…. I usually don't write in you unless something really big happens, right? Or when I feel like I could kill somebody, but doing that, I know, would be biting off more than I can chew in life. So I vent here._

_Lucky you, you sad, sad, binding of papers._

_On a happy note, Gilbert stopped by Sunday! I don't quite know how he managed to get into my house while I was at the convenient store, but I guess that's another story for another time. His visit was short lived. He stayed for dinner and then insisted he stay at a motel in town. I was kind of disappointed to hear that; I hope I didn't look it. _

_The joy of that was even _shorter_ lived, taking into consideration how long my current state of doom is predicted to last. God has foreseen 100 percent chance of humiliation and loneliness spanning from the 30__th__ to July 5__th__. Well, not total loneliness. I keep on forgetting Gilbert's attending the party. I keep on thinking it's some kind of dream that's taunting me waking any moment now._

_Francis, Arthur, and Alfred stopped at the lodge yesterday. Yeah. You can tell this is the part when my doom had officially sunk in. Again, I don't know how they got into my lodge. I think Dad or Alfred may have had a key. I _really_ need to change my locks._

_Sunday, Nathan and I were talking about how Alfred was going to be a total ass about the party and leave all the preparing for me. He actually proved us wrong for once…. Like, wow. As much as it was a shocker, the way he went about doing something 'considerate' for once, made me want to punch his lights out more than when I first found out he planned a party for us at my lodge without my consent. _

_We spent all of yesterday and today setting up. We should have everything done. I was hoping finishing early meant that they would go back to Alfred's place. But no. They're just going to chill at my lodge until Thursday. Nathan's still coming over though. He said he'd rather stay at my house then put up with Alfred and Arthur._

_I'm always so quiet and laidback. But now, I feel like I want to explode. It almost seems inevitable. I just _really_ hope the eruption occurs after the party…. The _last_ thing I want to do is give Alfred the satisfaction of seeing me humiliated by my _own_ doings. Which, ultimately, would still be his fault. Considering it's because of him I'm in such a foul mood._

_I thought I was Invisible_

_Matt W._

* * *

Matthew set down his pen and journal and glanced at his cell phone on the corner of his desk. It was just out of reach. He had texted Gilbert earlier, but had received no reply. Usually he was very patient, but he really longed for someone to talk to right now.

After showering and brushing his teeth, the blond clothed himself in his sleepwear and flopped down onto his bed. His big, empty king size bed. He wasn't sure why he had one. Maybe it was for the better, since he tended to kick and roll in his sleep, and the hardwood floor was not something he wanted to wake up on.

"Kumashiro?" Matthew called for his polar bear. "Kumakuro, it's time for bed." The halls were silent, missing of the patter of the bear's little paws. He sighed. The lazy little thing had probably fallen asleep downstairs watching TV again.

His cell phone finally vibrated.

_Sry for l8 reply P: was busy getting lost in u :D was up?_

_[5 meters up urs baby]_

_9:28PM Tues, June 28__th_

_From: Gilbert Beilschmidt_

_T/T ur so retarded ya knw tht_

_[ill maple my leaf]_

_9:28PM Tues, June 28__th_

_From: Mattie W._

_:P not as some1 who texts w.o purpose. Quit ur blushing mattie ur peeking my interest :D_

_hey, hey guess was. I'm naked rubba dubdubing in a tub :'D_

_[5 meters up urs baby]_

_9:28PM Tues, June 28__th_

_From: Gilbert Beilschmidt_

_:P like your not guilty of that and ew stop that_

_dude … tmi_

_[ill maple ur leaf]_

_9:29PM Tues, June 28__th_

_From: Mattie W._

_:D come maple my leaf mattie~ in town motel 5, room 18 ;D u knw u wanna_

_[5 meters up urs baby]_

_9:29PM Tues, June 28__th_

_From: Gilbert Beilschmidt_

… _Im going to stop replying now. Tired and scaring mental images. Thx_

_[ill maple ur leaf. _

_if ur not gilbert beilschmidt]_

_9:30PM Tues, June 28th_

_From: Mattie W._

_:'( turning dwn an offer of a lifetime bitch. Sweet dreams mein lil birdie :3_

_[5 meters up ur ass matthew williams]_

_9:30PM Tues, June 28__th_

_From: Gilbert Beilschmidt_

_Only if ur not in them :P_

_[ill maple ur leaf]_

_9:32PM Tues, June 28__th_

_From: Mattie W._

_Ouch. U cut me matt :'c_

__3_

_[5 meters up urs baby]_

_9:32PM Tues, June 28__th_

_From: Gilbert Williams_

_I hope u bleed_

_night~_

_[ill maple ur leaf]_

_9:32PM Tues, June 28__th_

_From: Mattie W._

* * *

The Prussian sauntered out of the hotel bathroom dressed only in boxers with a towel draped across his shoulder. Again, no luck in finding a present for his friend. He had searched all over town, but everything that crossed his mind to give as a present seemed likely that Matthew already owned it. Damnit, if only he had picked something up in Germany before he left ….

Gilbert flopped down onto the twin-sized bed, which really sucked to sleep on. The floor was arguably more comfortable. Frustrated, he shut his eyes and racked his brain for an idea. His Awesome presence wouldn't nearly be enough for such an awesome friend. The Canadian probably didn't know it, but Gilbert felt like he owned him a lot.

_Fuck … at this rate I'll be crowned the worst friend in the history of worst friends … Not Awesome_, he thought.

Sure, physical gifts aren't everything. It's the thought that counts. But, that wasn't entirely sinking in with him right now. He could think of a few things to give Matthew, but none that were very significant. He didn't want to just give him crap for the sake of it.

It had to be meaningful at the least. Something to symbolically represent their friendship. Or better yet, a token for how he felt.

To top it all off, it obviously had to be _Awesome_. Something that no one else would think to give the Canadian. Because giving the same gift as someone else was totally bogus.

It had to be … _Yes, yes!_ he concluded. Ding. _Perfect!_ _If only … I had brought it with me though…._

* * *

**P: idthink there were any language notes in this chapter. Lemmie see …**

**Plz let me know of better translations:**

**Amérique – means 'America' duh**

_**notre petit garcon – **_**should mean ' our little son'**

**but… yeah**

**thx for reading I guess? :D**


	4. 4

**dunt dunt dunt dunnn~~ I sorta BSed the beginning and end of this chapter lol. I like the meat of this har burger~. thanks to those who keep reading and reviewing! don't just fav or alert this fic, plz comment comment comment~~ ;w;**

**Summary: AU. Alfred's figured out he's been kidna a jerk. To make up for it, he plans on throwing his brother the best 21****st**** birthday ever! (Not that he'll have any more or less.) The only problem is, he's doing it all wrong – all according to his likes and preferences, and not the birthday boy's. Even worse, he intentionally leaves Gilbert uninvited for a reason. What happens when the Prussian invites himself, and with Matthew's permission? How exactly will this double birthday bash end …?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia :I Though I wished I owned Canada and Prussia. Original characters are mine, idea spark courtesy of Hidekaz Himaruya.**

* * *

_Knock knock_

_9:14AM Wed, June 29__th_

_From: Nate D.J_

_Whos there?_

_[ill maple ur leaf]_

_9:14AM Wed, June 29__th_

_From: Matthew Williams_

_Me. Open up will ya?_

_9:15AM Wed, June 29__th_

_From: Nate D.J_

Matthew stumbled down the stares to let in his brother. He felt awful lethargic today, he noted. His foul mood hadn't lightened up either.

"Mornin'," Nathan greeted. "Excited fer tomorro'?"

"Hey. Absolutely. Tickled with joy." He shut the door behind him and ran a hand through his bed head. "So we have a day to kill. How should we do it?"

"TV 'nd ice cream usually get the job done. If not, we can always revert to a noose 'nd shovel."

"I like plan B. Let's go that route," Matthew said, leading Nathan to the kitchen. He pulled out of the freezer a gallon of vanilla ice cream.

"I don't know how yer letterin' plans but … whatever float's yer goat I guess … Do you have any whip cream?"

* * *

Basically their whole day was spent watching TV and catching up. Nathan had a simple sundae, while Matthew went through almost an entire bucket (ok, so it had been opened and used already, but it was practically full).

Last time they had really _talk_ talked, Nathan was still living under the same roof as Alfred. Which was actually a _long_ while back. It kind of made Matthew feel bad. He liked and respected him more than Alfred, but he never really stayed in touch. Which was only natural, one would guess, since they didn't grow up as close as he did with Alfred (and Alfred with Nathan).

Despite having grown up with Alfred once he had moved from England to the New World, after Nathan's miserable defeat during their civil war, almost all ties and relations had been cut off between them. Neither of them wanted to deal with each other. So Matthew was stuck trying to cope with them both. This was about the time he and his confederate brother became closer.

Just because they were blood related and everything, didn't exactly mean he was on the same personal level he always hated to be with Alfred.

There was an awkward silence, after a while.

"So…" Nathan trailed off, glancing at the blond. "What changed yer mind about the party?"

Matthew hesitated to respond, wondering if he should really reveal his true intentions. He had never told anyone that he felt passionately about Gilbert. "… Actually, my intentions are totally selfish ones." Still, if anyone was trustworthy enough to confide in, it was probably Nathan.

"Oh really? Please, do tell."

The Canadian bit his lip. "… You know Germany right?" His brother nodded his head yes. "His brother Prussia?" Nathan paused this time, but still answered yes. "Well, back at the Academy, I sorta befriended him. Eh, bottom line is, without going off on some long story, I think I like him a lot."

"… Like, _like_ like 'im? As in, you think yer gay?" Nathan quirked a brow. He wouldn't dare say it out loud, but he couldn't help but think, _why is every country I know practically gay for another country?_

"No. Bisexual I think. This is the first time I've ever taken interest in a guy eh." Matthew's lower lip jutted out. He definitely preferred women to men. Gilbert was just the exception to that. "I'm … Gil-sexual, I guess…" He trailed off, realizing what he said sounded really stupid and cheesy.

Nathan snickered lightheartedly. "And this is why yer okay with the party _how_ exactly?"

"Well, Alfred invited Ludwig, but not Gilbert. I don't really know why eh, and I don't care. All I know is that since his brother is coming, I can use that as a legit excuse to invite him without Al's consent." Averting his eyes, he blushed as he explained his plan.

"So he's fer sure comin'?"

"Yup. He's in town now, actually. Dropped by Sunday, bitching that I was a terrible friend for not inviting him but inviting his brother."

"Jealous much?"

"I'd like to think he is."

Suddenly, it dawned on Nathan how exactly he knew Gilbert. "Wait. Prussia, as in the twisted guy that helped train us to help Al during his revolution? Him?"

"Yeah, exactly."

"I wonder why Al didn't invite him, I thought they were on ok terms," Nathan mused.

"Eh … not exactly at the Academy. They always seemed to be arguing and fighting. Karl had to break them up and act as peacekeeper," Matthew explained. "I always tried to, but they both just ignored me and agreed that 'Bitches are meant to please, not speak'." He frowned, just recalling the statement.

"Ouch. Well, at least there's _one_ thing they can bond over…"

"Very funny, Nate. Very funny."

The southern boy rolled his eyes. "I didn' mean the _statement_, smart one. I meant _you_. And I wasn't bein' sarcastic either."

"Oh …"

But that was Matthew's problem. He _didn't_ want his brother to try and bond with him while he was trying to bond with Gilbert. He wanted to be able to seclude themselves away from the rest of the party for at least a little while. And knowing his brother, that would be next to _impossible_.

Nathan examined his brother's face, noticing the frown and dejected glare. "Hey … listen. If there's anythin' I can do to help … just let me know, 'kay?"

"With what?"

"Keeping Alfred out of yer love life. So you can finally get laid by someone who you actually _love_."

Matthew pressed his lips together, fighting an oncoming blush. "What? Th-that's n-not what I—It's not—I've never—" He bit his tongue and inhaled deeply, the crimson beginning to be too much to hold back. "Th-that's not what I'm after…"

"Do you really have to take things to heart all the time?" Nathan elbowed his brother in the side as the ending credits of the lame movie they had been watching came on.

"…" Matthew shifted uncomfortably at the prodding in his side.

"So I'll keep 'im out of yer hair for ya. But don't let my efforts be in vain. If you don't score with him, then none of it will be worth it and I'll be pissed." He tried not to let a playful smirk show, but he couldn't really help it. Looking at the Canadian's face and all, almost looking mortified and as red as his flag.

Matthew just nodded his head sheepishly, trying to keep himself from running out of the room in embarrassment.

* * *

**Feliciano V. Vargas [Feli :)]**

waiting at airport with fratello for Ludwig Beilschmidt~ :D america, here we come~

38 minutes ago via Mobile Phone . Like . Comment . Share

5 people like this

Comments:

**Lovino R. Vargas**

stupid potato bastardo is fucking late! xc

32 minutes ago via Blackberry . Like . Comment . Share

**Feliciano V. Vargas [Feli :)]**

D': don't be mad at him, fratello, i think i might have forgotten to reset his alarm for him. or unset it for him..

30 minutes ago via Mobile Phone . Like . Comment . Share

**Ludwig Beilschmidt**

That was you again? Feliciano… Anyways, I'm on my way. Mein brüder held me up…

12 minutes ago via Mobile Phone . Like . Comment . Share

**Gilbert [AWESOME] Beilschmidt** likes this.

* * *

"Nein, nein, West, _listen_ for Gott's sake!" Gilbert hissed into his phone. He paced back and forth aggravatedly in front of the motel he was staying that. "I _know_ your plane leaves in 3 hours, keep your pants on! Jeeze! You better not have left the house yet." His brother reassured his assumptions. "_Gute_. Now it _is_ in my dresser, top left drawer, under a bunch of boxers or something. I _know_ it is. It's where I last put it. I'm sure."

There was a pause on Ludwig's end as he shuffled through some drawers. "Verdammt, it _has_ to be there! Yes, I'm _positive_ that's where I put it last! I don't _know_ why I wasn't wearing it the morning I left!"

Gilbert began to curse in German. At himself—for not really remembering where he put his Iron Cross necklace, Matthew—for having to be so damn Awesome of a friend, the only gift he felt he could give he couldn't find, Ludwig—for not being able to find it for him, and Feliks, because he remembered that idiot owed him 50 bucks, which he could really use about now. He was penniless until his brother showed up to give him his wallet. (Then again, it wouldn't really matter if Feliks paid him back or not, because he would've put the money in his wallet, which he left back in Germany anyways.)

"You're _sure_? And you checked _everywhere_? What do you mean? We—I know I— _Shut up!_ I _know_ your Gott-dammt-plane leaves in 3 hours! Stop repeating yourself!" Gilbert stopped to think. What other option was there? No gift? "…Hey, listen. Do you think … maybe, I could give him _yours_ and just give you mein when I fin—Okay, okay! _Gott_, _**ok!**_ Fuck … it'd defeat the purpose if I gave him yours anyways … bastard… I need my original one anyways…"

He tuned his brother out as he gave him a short lecture on placing things and remembering where he put them. He focused on the party of three walking out of a convenient store a ways down the desolate street. "Ja, ja ok. Listen, I gotta go, West. Ja, see you later."

Gilbert hung up his phone before his brother could reply and rushed back inside the motel as the threesome began to advance down the street in his direction. He hoped they hadn't seen him yet. As they passed by the front of the motel, the albino recognized them to be (as he suspected) Francis, Arthur, and that American Idiot, Alfred.

Alfred, as usual, was talking extremely loud and obnoxious. Gilbert suspected neither of his European counterparts were paying attention. They nodded occasionally and kept their eyes straight forward, avoiding their son obviously. But the American talked. And talked.

For how fast they were walking, and quick he was talking, Gilbert was able to hear enough conversation to make his blood boil.

"Guys, _chill_. This is doing him a favor, _trust_ me. You have no idea what a shut in he is! He's always complaining about never being noticed and being so forgotten, but he never does anything to change that. This will help him. Ya'know, we'll just give him a little head start." Arthur muttered something the albino couldn't hear. "Fuck that. Think of it this way, he'll spend the rest of his life ruining his country by hanging out with idiots like Prussia and Cuba, and being stalked by Ivan. I don't think he needs any more bad influences or problems. He's already strung up on weed and being a fucking socialist."

"There's nothing _wrong_ with that!" Arthur spat, not referring to his son being high on marijuana. "All of _Europe_ is more socialist than you! You just reject it because you've never been able to find a healthy balance with it and capitalism!"

As the trio walked on past the motel, Gilbert heard Francis inquire to Alfred, "Wait, I thought you were on good term with Gilbert? He's not _that_ bad of a person."

"Pft, Gilbert's an asshole. The _last_ thing Mattie needs is to be brainwashed by that pro-Nazi goer…"

There was a loud _smack_ and cry of pain from the American. Francis began to shout and scold wildly in French, saying something Gilbert had to struggle to register (French not being his first language and all). His lips curled into a smile, because he picked up enough to figure out Francis was defending him. Just because he was German (though he liked to think he was Prussian), did _not_ mean he was pro-Nazi. No way in _Hell_.

That didn't mean he was completely satisfied though. It hurt to restrain himself from going to catch up to them and kick Alfred's ass himself. _Ungrateful little asswhipe_, he thought. _The Awesome Me is definitely not a bad example! I'll prove it, too_. He just didn't know how to, exactly.

When the trio was out of sight, Gilbert re-exited the motel and glanced up and down the streets. He was at least going to get a card for Matthew. But not some shitty, corny store bought one. He headed down the street near an art store he had passed by yesterday on his hunt. He wasn't the most creative or artistic person, but he was gonna make the awesomest handmade birthday card ever! Or at least, that's what he planned to do.

* * *

"Uh—what's this?" His lilac eyes scanned the computer monitor quickly, by passing all the random shit posting that idiot American had posted. "Ehh, I've been tricked?"

**Alfred FFF. J0nes** posted on **Matthew William**'s wall.

**Alfred FFF. J0nes**

Brooo. We're totally done setting up at your lodge! You should come hang out with us until the party :) We long for your presence :D

June 28th . Like . Comment . Share

Comments:

**Matthew Williams**

No. Stop spamming me. I'm too busy hating you to do anything productive right now.

June 28th . Like . Comment . Share

4 people like this.

**Nathan D. Jones**

That's right. he's too busy preparing for my coming :P Cuz we gonna spend a whole day strengthening our brotherly bond~

20 hours ago . Like . Comment . Share

2 people like this.

**Nathan D. Jones**

O wait, I wasn't supposed to let you know that. forgot :\ my b

20 hours ago . Like . Comment . Share

**Matthew Williams**

:I way to go joe

19 hours ago . Like . Comment . Share

**Alfred FFF. J0nes**

wwuuuut?/? T_T I wasn't informed? you guys are ditchers man. not cool! worst brothers in the history of worst brothers. right down there next to Peter

whatever. I'm too cool for you. can't take this delicious hunk of America, nu uh. don't want no part in your hippie drum circle business anyways

19 hours ago via Moble Phone . Like . Comment . Share

7 people like this.

**Peter Kirkland**

that was uncalled for mofo

19 hours ago. Like . Comment . Share

**Matthew Williams**

We don't need a garrulous third wheel to intrude on our 'drum circle'. Gtfo our backs dude :P Just face it, no one likes you. So suck it

19 hours ago . Like . Comment . Share

11 people like this.

"Hmm, I guess I'll have to book a flight to Canada after all! Eheh~ Raaiivis! Call over Toris and Eduard, will you? We're going on a short vacation to Canada!"

There was a nervous shuffling in the other room, and a sliver of a pale face peeked through the crack in the door to the den room. "Y-yes sir, Mr. Braginski! Right away! Bu-but I think Toris is in Poland with Feliks. I-I'm not sure that he'll be able to come…"

"Ne? Then we'll just have to tag along Mr. Łukasiewicz as well, now won't we?"

Nervously, the Latvian entered the room, a sheepish grin trembling to stay put on his face. "Uh, by the way. W-why exactly are we going on a vacation so suddenly? Is there a special occasion?"

"Yup! A birthday party I'm set on attending. In Canada. For both Alfred and Matvey. We're going to surprise them, da? Pack your things."

Ivan stood up from his office chair and past the little country on his way out. He made his way to his own room, having an eerie feeling he was being followed. He shut himself in his room, and opened his closet to retrieve his traveling suitcase. As he turned around—

"BROTHER! Take me with you, Brother, PLEASE! We could bond, I WANT TO BOND, PLEASE!"

"AAHHHHHHH!" Ivan jumped so high, it was a wonder that he didn't hit the ceiling top. "N-Natalia! G-GO AWAAAYYY!"

"STOP DENYING MY LOOVEEE!"

"AAAHHHHHHHH!"

Latvia dropped his things, hearing the murderous scream. It wasn't often one heard _Ivan_ scream _bloody murder_. He immediately fell back onto his bed, wrapping himself in his unmade bed sheets, desperately trying to block out the horrific sounds down the hall.

_My life is sure to be on the line if I go on this vacation! WaaaAAAHHHhh why couldn't I've just said no?_

* * *

**._. I kinda ran out of stuff to say at the end so I just filled it with random stuff. lol but yeah. I don't think there's any language notes to be mentioned…**

**correct me if I'm wrong, but I think**

**Gute – is 'good' in German**

**verdammt – 'damnit' in Germany**

**dammt – 'damn' in German**

**other than that, feedback and comments much obliged! Thanks again to those have been keeping up with it!**


	5. Day 1

**uwawawa translation notes at the bottom, because there's a lot in this chapter. thanks for those of you have been keeping up with this, faving, and watching, and fanfics alerting! I just wish all you favers and alerters would comment ._. comments keep me motivated and writing.**

**Summary: AU. Alfred's figured out he's been kidna a jerk. To make up for it, he plans on throwing his brother the best 21****st**** birthday ever! (Not that he'll have any more or less.) The only problem is, he's doing it all wrong – all according to his likes and preferences, and not the birthday boy's. Even worse, he intentionally leaves Gilbert uninvited for a reason. What happens when the Prussian invites himself, and with Matthew's permission? How exactly will this double birthday bash end …?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia :I Though I wished I owned Canada and Prussia. Original characters are mine, idea spark courtesy of Hidekaz Himaruya.**

* * *

**~::_Day One_::~**

"Maaatt… Matt. _Matt_." The Canadian shifted in his desk chair, face planted firmly onto the keyboard. "Man, wake _up_. Seriously. It's nine o'clock 'nd Alfred called. He threatened that if you don' get yer ass over there in the next ten minutes, he's gonna come get you 'imself."

"Idonwanna…" Slurred Matthew groggily. "Five more minutes… please…"

Nathan thought for a moment, of a way to get him up without having to push him off the chair. "… Gilbert texted you earlier…"

"Hn?" Matthew's head popped, just as the American expected. "What did he say?"

"I dunno. He didn' text you."

"Nathan … Hey!" Said cowboy pulled his brother up from the chair and directed him toward the bathroom, telling him, "Get changed. Quickly, please. Time's a wasting."

After successfully getting his brother into the shower, Nathan returned to turn off the computer the Canadian had fallen asleep on. As he wiggled the mouse, a webpage popped up titled 'History of a Lost Nation: The Kingdom of Prussia'. "Jeeze, talk 'bout obsessed much." He bookmarked the page for his brother, and shut down the device.

* * *

Alfred hadn't moved from the windowsill in the gathering room in the lodge. Like a little child waiting eagerly to see his father walk in from the horizon, having been absent from his life and serving his country for many years, he sat and waited. Ok, that probably wasn't the best example, nor is the mood entirely the same. It was hard for him to contain himself, being a fidgeting ball of excitement.

All the nations he invited who said they could come had already showed up, save his two brothers.

And then some.

Alfred stared. A brow quirked up as he studied the trio. Ok, not who he was expecting … but hey. More people at least.

* * *

They walked in an awkward, tension-filled silence up to the lodge. Raivis walked timidly behind the two older countries, wishing desperately he could fade away and just go back home. Yao stared intensely at the towering Russian to his side.

"Ivan, you haven't talked this entire time, aru. Stop glaring into space and say something to me."

Ivan glanced down at him. He wanted to pinch the frown off his cheeks and tell him to smile and be happy. Of course, he would then be a hypocrite, because he himself was not in a good mood at all.

Yao twitched and looked away, the Russian's icy glare being too much for even him. Ivan's face relaxed and he suddenly felt bad. He didn't realize he was glaring at his friend. He was just a little upset that Toris and Eduard actually _refused_ him for once. Ok, well 'a little' was an understatement.

"I'm sorry …" Ivan reached out for Yao's cuff. He tried to pull away, but the Russian successfully seized it and cupped his hand in his. "I don't know why I feel so bad … you're here with me! Eheh~"

Yao found himself gravitating closer to the other country. He intertwined his fingers with his and rested his head against his arm. Like a giant panda, he found Ivan very comforting. "I see Alfred … He didn't think I was coming aru. _I_ didn't think I was coming. Raivis and I will probably be an inconvenience aru."

"Not at all~" Ivan said.

At the same time, a pick-up-truck pulled up a ways away, pulling in behind the cars in the driving way. Out stepped out the Russian's favorite person to stalk—er, play with (aside from Yao of course). He waved happily. "Matvey~ Hi!"

The Canadian waved as his brother came to join him and they locked up the car. Both parties proceeded to the entrance of the lodge, which was now wide open with Alfred in the frame, and reached there about the same time.

"Ok, _whoa_, whoa. Late, late, what the hell, liar, liar—who are you?" Alfred spread himself out across the threshold, has if trying to block them from entering. Kinda like a bouncer or body guard. But it didn't work too well, because both Matthew and Ivan pushed their way passed him. "Hey!"

Matthew stopped to stare at the gathering in what would technically be considered the 'lobby' if his lodge was really to be classified as one. Everyone who had said they were for sure attending, and then some, were sitting there.

His parents, the Vargas brothers, Antonio, Ludwig, Elizaveta, Roderich, Kiku, Malaya, Yong Soo, all looked at him expectantly, and for the most part, happy. He knew behind him were his brothers, Ivan, Yao, and poor Raivis. The one person who was missing was Gilbert.

The conversation behind him caught his attention.

"What the hell are you guys doing here? You said you weren't coming."

"Wo bù zhī dào. Ivan came to my house and packed my stuff and literally carried me out of my home aru. I had no idea until we arrived in Canada."

"Ne~ I found out Matthew was going after all, so I decided to come!"

"Why is _he_ here though? Latvia, right?"

"Because I felt like tagging him along. Is there a problem with that?"

"…"

Matthew wondered why Gilbert hadn't show yet. Though perhaps it was a good thing, since Alfred might have turned him away if he wasn't there to defend him…. Maybe he already came? What if Alfred _did_ turn him away? Gilbert wouldn't back down, though, especially since he sounded so set on coming….

"Ok, everyone's here now! WHOOT!" Alfred exclaimed. He slung an arm around Matthew's shoulder, catching him off guard and nearly knocking him over. There was a small echo of his 'whoot' from Feliciano, Malaya, and Yong Soo, and a light-hearted laugh from Elizaveta. "Sooo … now what?"

"What do you mean _'now what_'?" Matthew shoved his brother away violently and glared at him. "You didn't even bother to _plan_ anything after you gathered seventeen people together for six fucking days?"

"Language, Matthew." Arthur called from across the room, lying lazy against Francis.

"Yeah, Matt. Language!" Alfred echoed.

"_Shut up!_"

"Well, y'know… I just figured we'd _do_ stuff…" The American shrugged. "What's there to do during the summer in Canada? Besides lacrosse. Name some places, Mattie. C'mon. How should we go about pillaging your countryside?"

That was it. Matthew was _fed. up._ If he wasn't going to kill his brother, he was going make sure he was out for the whole week. Then he would send him back to America to spend his birthday alone.

"I can't _believe_ you! You inconsiderate moron! This is just like you, to pull something like this and leave the burden for me to handle!" He lashed out at his brother, trying to grab at his shirt. Alfred jumped back.

"Whoa, wait, hold up a sec, bro—!"

"Why do you have to keep interfering with my _life?_ Why can't you just leave me alone? Why do you have to be such an _attention whore_ all the time?"

"The Hell! Why does everyone keep _saying_ that? I am _not_ an attention whore!"

"Alfred, Matthew, _settle down!_" Arthur commanded. "Honestly! You two are embarrassing!" His face tinted pink as he heard snickers from around the room.

"_Shut up, dad!_" the North American brothers chorused.

"American Idiot." Alfred scoffed.

"_Canadian Idiot_!" Matthew sneered.

"Attention whore!"

"Hoser! Faggot!"

"Son of a—" Matthew caught him self and glanced nervously at his father. Arthur's icy glare _dared_ him to finish his sentence. "Grrahh _I hate you!_ Fuck off, eh!" Stomping his foot childishly on the floor, he stormed passed his brother and the lot of nations in the living room, making sure to shove his brother into the wall while he was at it.

He had to admit that was a little embarrassing. Matthew felt his cheeks grow hot and the tears threatening to flow. Quickly, he made his way to the entertainment room of the first floor and threw open the door to the back porch. Things were heating up earlier than he had hoped. Or, rather, prayed.

"_I hate this!_" Matthew slurred, flopping down on the stairs of the deck. "I fucking hate this. I just want to fade away…"

He buried his face in his arms and hugged his knees to his chest. The halls of the lodge were quiet, so it was safe to assume no one was following him. He was partially glad, partially hurt.

"What about I just _steal_ you away, huh?" The Canadian jumped as hands seized him from his behind. "Kesesese~ Did my Awesomeness scare you? I totally called it!"

Matthew relaxed himself, leaning into Gilbert's embrace. Said albino hugged him lightly before crawling over to sit beside him. Their eyes locked for a second and the Prussian grinned sheepishly.

"I'm not late, am I?" His grin grew in confidence when his friend shook his head no. "Awesome! I was hoping to get here before shit went down, but I think I've got shitty timing. Sorry. You do _not_ look like you're a happy camper."

Matthew wanted to disprove him by saying his arrival was making him a _very_ happy camper. But he just shrugged and replied, "Eh, it's ok. I'm just glad you showed up."

"Was, you think I was gonna _ditch_ or something?" Gilbert's face contorted into one of disgust. "What kind of friend do you think I _am?_ I'm supposed to be an _Awesome_ friend, remember?"

"Th-that's not what I meant! You _are_ an awesome friend … I just meant, I'm glad you're finally here…" Feeling a blush coming on, Matt turned his head slightly away from his friend until he could get himself to calm down.

"Dude, _look_ at me when we're having a conversation. I hate when people don't do that." Gilbert's face softened and he nudged the Canadian in the ribcage. "Of _course_ you're glad I'm finally here. It's never a party until the Awesome Me shows up! Kesesese~"

"Hehehe!"

Their giggles turned into laughter. Matthew beamed happily, that warm fuzzy feeling taking over that he often got when he was with Gilbert. He found himself leaning in his direction as he swayed from laughing heartily. Said albino noticed this and decided to ruffle his friend's hair, only bringing them closer. For a second, Matt leaned his head on his shoulder, but then—

"Mattie… C'mon dude, come back inside. I need to talk to you— What the Hell?"

Both men jumped, and turned around to see Alfred standing in the doorframe of the patio door. A series of emotions from bewildered, annoyed, to fear, played across his face over the course of a second. It settled on fury.

"What the Hell are you doing here, Beilschmidt? I didn't invite you for a _reason!_"

"Jones, you owe me twenty dollars. You better not have forgotten that!"

"_Don't change the subject!_"

"Alfred, _I _invited him!" Matthew interrupted, standing up and facing his brother. He tried not to let his glare weaver as he tried to match that of his brother's.

Alfred frowned. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Why didn't _you_ tell me about the party sooner? Or why didn't you even ask if I _wanted_ a conjoined party with you?"

Alfred fell silent and his face relaxed, not sure how to answer back. He had to remind himself that his goal was to make this the best birthday his brother had ever had. Obviously, he was already off to a bad start, and he knew it. But sometimes it was just hard for them not to argue. When the two were around each other, it was pretty much inevitable.

"Ok ... point taken." It hurt his pride to step down to his brother, but he really didn't want to argue any more. "Sorry…. But of all people … why _him?_"

"Oi," Gilbert spoke up. "What's _that_ supposed to mean?" He stood up and planted himself behind Matthew. His arms crossed across his chest defiantly to the American.

"Oh, no offense or anything~" Alfred replied sarcastically.

"'Why?' Alfred? Because he's my _friend_, that's why. So lay off already eh."

His brother was going to reply some snarky comment, but conversation was brought to a stop by Kiku's arrival.

"Excuse me …" he said quietly. His presence immediately eased a sense of calm onto the three Caucasians. "Alfred-san, you're parents want you guys to come back inside and explain to everyone what exactly is going on. Oh, _ohayoo gozaimasu_ , Gilbert-san. I didn't see you here earlier."

"Hallo Kiku! Just got here, actually."

Giving one last uneasy look to his brother and Gilbert, Alfred grunted and turned to head back inside. Kiku followed, trailed by Matthew and Gilbert.

* * *

"Gilbert! :D "

"Tonio! :D "

"_Beischmidt? :C _"

"La Prusse? :0 "

"Caterpillar brows! Francy! z:] "

"Brüder? T_T "

"Fratello Giiill~ :'D "

"West! Feli~ :'D "

"_He's_ here? xc "

"Mein gott… -_- "

"Fuck you Liz, Roddy! P: "

"Become one with Mother Russia, da? ^-^ "

"Nein! :P "

The awkward silence … dear _god_, the awkward silence…! Matthew face-palmed miserably, scanning the crowd his brother had gathered again. He wondered of the possible reasons to gather such an unlikely group of people.

Alfred nudged his brother to get his attention and hooked his arm around his neck. "Can't you just tell this is going to be epic? You're gonna be 21 tomorrow~" He sang.

Matthew shrugged uncomfortably. "As long as you and I are under the same roof, you better sleep with one eye open."

"Quit gabbing, you two!" Arthur commanded. "Alfred, I think you should start explaining."

"Explaining what? Week long birthday bash, need I say more?" Alfred pouted.

"Without your brother's approval, so it seems," Ludwig spoke up. "And at his house, too. I don't mean to be rude, but if I had known you planned this without your brother's consent, I probably wouldn't have come."

"Neither would I." Roderich cleared his throat.

Elizaveta raised her hand sheepishly. "Me too."

"_I_ was forced to come," Arthur said, glaring at Francis, who merely grinned.

"So was I aru!" said Yao. Raivis would have seconded that, but fear kept him quiet.

"My stupid fratello tagged me along against my will…"

"Eehh, I came because Lovi did~"

Kiku raised his hand. "I agree with Ludwig-san."

"I came 'cause I figured this is what you were up to 'nd that Matthew would need moral support," Nathan said.

"Seriously you guys?" Alfred felt shot down. His attempt act of kindness had one huge fault in it, and with Ludwig's claim seeming to be the reflection of the majority, his act seemed to backfire.

"Either way, I wouldn't've really had a choice." Matthew pocketed his hands and sulked. Alfred frowned at his brother in dismay, wanting desperately to say something to cover up his mistake, but drawing a blank.

"You totally have a choice!" Gilbert spoke up. "This is your turf, just kick everyone out and you and I can head down to the bar or something!"

"Shut it, Beilschmidt! You're not even supposed to be here!" Alfred growled. "And I want you to stop hanging around my brother! It's weird!"

"_Al_," Matthew warned. "Shut up!"

"Why don't you make me shut up, Jones?" The albino puffed out his chest and faced off toward the American. "You think you're some justice serving hero everyone loves, but you're all _talk_. People just tolerate your stupidity because they feel bad for you and the direction your country's heading in!"

Matt would've also yelled at Gilbert to shut up, and that he was just adding to the turmoil. But he couldn't help but agree with him. Instead, he interrupted, "Guys, you're taking this argument into a whole other direction. Don't. What's done is done, eh? Let's—"

"Was, you sayin' you're going to put up with him and his stupid party?"

"_Yes_, Gilbert. He's left me without a choice, really—"

"_Nein_, he hasn't—"

"BIRTHDAY BOY NUMBER ONE HAS SPOKEN." Alfred shouted in Gilbert's ear. "NONE SHALL OBJECT AND ALL SHALL COINCIDE. Begreifen, Beilschmidt?"

"…" Gilbert replied through gritted teeth, "_Ja. Verstanden_." Through saucer eyes, he stared at the much hated American, then to his friend. He shrunk back into the conversation and propped himself up against the wall. "Dummkopf…"

Matthew sighed. "Ok. Well, since we're all gathered here, it's open floor. Any preferences on what to do?"

"Ve, ve~ I'm sorta hungry. Is it ok if we make pa—"

"Later," Alfred interrupted bluntly. Feliciano's face dropped and he turned pouting to Ludwig. A moment of silence...

"I'VE GOT THE PERFECT SOLUTION!" Yong Soo exclaimed. "Let's sing karaoke! Duets, yeah? It could help break the ice!" As he said this, he jumped up from his seat eagerly and tossed his hands into the air.

"Eh … I don't have a karaoke, Yong Soo. Sorry…" Matthew said apologetically. "Singing's not my thing."

From behind him, Gilbert scoffed. "What about that time at the bar when you were drunk and we were—" The Canadian turned quickly, opening his mouth to cut him off, but The Philippines did that for him.

"I brought my karaoke!" Malaya jumped and stood with her Korean friend. "Kuya Al asked me to bring it! I brought all my song chips too!"

"YEAH!" Yong Soo shouted. "I wanna sing 'Don't Go Breakin' My Heart' with aniki fiiirsst!"

Kiku cleared his throat and side stepped away from the group. "I think me means you, Wang-san."

"Shénme?" Yao shouted. "You're his aniki aru! I'm his _gēge!_"

"MATT. You and I gotta do 'The Bear Necessities'! The one by Bowling for Soup!" Alfred linked his arm with his brother's, grinning idiotically, knowing his brother would rather die of embarrassment then sing with him.

"NEIN. I WANN SING WITH MATTIE!" The Prussian latched onto the Canadian's free arm and jerked. Matthew yelped. "We're totally gonna sing 'Need Somebody To Love'!"

"Dude, you're gonna _break_ him!" Alfred growled. "Lay off! Besides, you'd have to be totally _gay_ to like Justin Beiber! He's such a fag!"

"Yeah, well Miley Cyrus is a whore," his brother muttered as the American pulled on him more, even after telling his friend to not to. His comment went unheard.

"SHUT UP. MILEY CYRUS IS A WHORE. :F"

"GAASSP. TAKE THAT BACK, YOU EX-NATION, YOU! XC"

"YOU WANNA START SOMETHING, JONES?"

Back and forth, back and forth, both the albino and 'hero' pulled. Matthew cried out every other yank or two in pain, but for the most part, made no attempt to break free. Instead he let himself be fought over like a ragdoll by two little bratty girls. He shut his eyes against the sympathetic stares he received from the crowd his brother had gathered. Being noticed at a time like this only upped his embarrassment. Of all times to _not_ be invisible.

This was going to be a _long_ week for our beloved Canadian.

* * *

**I think I was long winded on this chapter. not that I'm setting a word or length range or anything. a good author should never do that XD **

**but yeah. I also feel like I'm lacking some detail, and that I could probably be more in depth and provide more feeling about some things. feedback on this much obliged. hell, feedback on **_**anything**_** would be much obliged.**

**yeah, I went there, callin' out Beiber and Cyrus. Both which I loath.**

**Language notes: (in order?) Better translations MUCH obliged~**

_**wo bù zhī dào**_**– 'I don't know' in Mandarin Chinese (pinyin), **

_**was**_** – 'what' in German**

_**ohayoo gozaimasu**_ **– polite way to say 'good morning' in Japanese (romanji) (because unless I lost track of time in my own story, it's still morning)**

_**La Prusse**_** – 'Prussia' in French**

_**Begreifen**_** – 'understand' in German**

_**Verstanden**_** – 'understood' in German**

**Dummkopf – this can mean several things in German, from fool, to jackass, to idiot. In this sense, I meant 'jackass'. I hope I used it right.**

_**kuya**_** – 'older brother' in Tagalog (commonly known as by stupid people, 'Filipino')**

_**aniki**_** – another way to say 'big brother' in Japanese**

_**shénme**_** – 'what' in Mandarin Chinese (pinyin)**

_**gēge **_**– 'older brother' in Mandarin Chinese (pinyin, without the tones, though its ge(1), ge (neutral))**


	6. Day 2

**This is uber, uber short, because I wanted to cut off some of the next chapter, which is uber, uber LONG lol. SO yeah.**

**Basically just a transition chapter. Enjoy lol~**

**Summary: AU. Alfred's figured out he's been kidna a jerk. To make up for it, he plans on throwing his brother the best 21****st**** birthday ever! (Not that he'll have any more or less.) The only problem is, he's doing it all wrong – all according to his likes and preferences, and not the birthday boy's. Even worse, he intentionally leaves Gilbert uninvited for a reason. What happens when the Prussian invites himself, and with Matthew's permission? How exactly will this double birthday bash end …?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia :I Though I wished I owned Canada and Prussia. Original characters are mine, idea spark courtesy of Hidekaz Himaruya.**

* * *

~::_Day Two_::~

The curtains were drawn in the room, allowing the brilliant morning sun to shine in, waking the birthday boy. He and his father had stayed up some time talking about Gilbert. Yes, because Matthew finally mustered up the figuratively speaking balls to tell someone who could actually _help_ him with his awkwardness (in the category of love, that is).

Regardless of it being his birthday, he was not happy when he finally allowed the sun to fully awaken him (aside from the fact of what Alfred did). He was still pissed off about the rooming arrangement, not that he was entirely unhappy or mad about rooming with Francis.

The previous day, when Alfred announced they pick roommates, the arrangement was almost predictable. Ivan wanted to room with Yao and Raivis; Malaya and Yong Soo argued over who got to room with Kiku, but Alfred assured them that each room could hold up to 4 people. Antonio claimed Lovino, as did Feliciano claim rooming with Ludwig; Roderich and Elizaveta were only comfortable with rooming with each other, under the circumstances that there be separate beds.

Arthur refused to room with Francis, so his only other options were Gilbert, Alfred, Nathan, or Matthew. Being refused by his ex, Francis claimed his son. This left the Brit with the decision of Gilbert, Alfred, or Nathan. The Prussian was out of the question, and frankly, if he could not room with Matthew, Gilbert intended to room with his brother. In the end, Arthur roomed with Nathan and Alfred both.

This was to be the first thing to go terribly wrong, aside from the birthday gathering itself.

* * *

_R u up yet?_

_[AIBG FTW]_

_6: 42AM Fri, July 1__st_

_From: Angleterre _

_Oui_

_[Vivre la France]_

_6: 43AM Fri, July 1__st_

_From: Francis Bonnefoy_

_Good. We need to talk_

_[AIBG FTW]_

_6: 43AM Fri, July 1__st_

_From: Angleterre_

_Where have I heard that b4_

_[Vivre la France]_

_6: 44AM Fri, July 1__st_

_From: Francis Bonnefoy_

* * *

Arthur, dressed in loose jeans and a button-up T, planted himself in the doorframe of the kitchen, looking deprived of sleep and like I was about to strangle the next person to get on his nerves. Francis quickly averted his attention from the food on the stove he was working at and smirked.

"Angleterre, you look like you woke up on the wrong side of the bed after doing it with a Tasmanian Devil," he said, turning back to the 2nd batch of blueberry pancakes he had been making.

"Change rooms with me," Arthur demanded. His voice did not waver, as weary as he looked. By the tone of his voice, and its icy edge, it was clear he would not accept 'non' for an answer.

"Ahh~ Getting too old to keep up with the children?" Francis snickered, his back turned to the Brit. "I think I won't. I like rooming with Mathieu, thank you very much."

"Which one of us would be more entertaining for you? Matthew, or myself?" Arthur inquired, sounding as persuasive as he could.

"Honhonhonhon~ What are you saying, Arthur?"

"I'm _saying_, I don't give a damn on how we mix up the room arrangements, but I _refuse_ to spend another night with those two!" Arthur shouted. "Bicker, is all they ever do! I can't stand it! If it's not about politics, it's about their God damn _civil war_, which Heaven knows, doesn't do them any good to argue about it now!"

Francis mused over the idea of getting to room with Arthur. However, after his talk with his son last night, he was looking forward on keeping close tabs on how things were going with Gilbert, giving him advice and such. He didn't want to leave his poor son at the mercy of his brother's. Alfred, at least, would only get in the away of _amoureux_.

"Mm … I'll room with you on one condition," the Frenchman trailed off. He tried to think of away to phrase his next sentence in the least bit suspicious way possible. "I don't want Matthew rooming with Amérique. Either of them."

"Who else is there left to room with?" Arthur asked, stepping further into the kitchen, approaching his neighbor. "I'll room with him."

"Non. You're not about to stick me with those two. I propose we put Gilbert with him." Flustered at the idea, Arthur opened his mouth to object, but Francis continued quickly. "_Parce que_ … I happen to know that Ludwig and Feliciano need some '_alone time_', if you catch my drift. And I see no other threesome worth splitting apart. Besides, La Prusse isn't all that bad. I know we can trust him."

"I don't like that Francis. Not one bit!"

"It's that, or tough it out with the _Amérique duo_," Francis said flatly, putting the last of his batch of pancakes on the table. He made enough for several helpings for each person. After removing his apron and hanging it up, he made his way to his smaller blond and ruffled his hair. "Choose."

The Brit swatted hairy hand away. Arthur fell silent for a minute, eyeing the piping hot flat bread to pass the time. He grumbled something incoherent, and said clearly, "Fine, but … if anything happens, I'm holding you accountable for Gilbert's actions."

"At a boy, Angleterre." Francis kissed the top of his head roughly. "Now, do me a favor and set the dining table. Just stay out of the kitchen."

* * *

Matthew and Gilbert were last to the breakfast table. The albino, deprived of the opportunity to give the Canadian some 'birthday attention' the night before, decided to steal him away while he was in the bathroom rinsing his mouth out.

"Happy, happy birthday~" He sang, dragging him off to the balcony of one of the second story rooms.

"Gil, don't start please." Matthew followed willingly, though sighed in disapproval at the singing.

"May all your dreams come true~ Kesesese!"

"Seriously Gilbert, I'm not in the mood eh…"

"Happy, happy birthday…" Said German pulled the Canadian onto the suspended platform, and drew the curtains over the sliding glass door. "Here's a birthday kiss for you~" He pecked him on the nose lightly, snickering uncontrollably as he did so.

As if having a birthday song sang to him wasn't embarrassing enough (regardless that it was just the two of them), Matthew's face painted redder than it was._ Merde_, he thought. _Did he just—?_ He felt like he could upchuck colorful butterflies.

"Kesesesese! You should see your face! So cute!" After ruffling the blonde's hair some, his big cheesy grin vanished. "Now how many birthday lashings shall I give you?" He pulled from around his waste the belt that had been holding up his pants. They began to sag a little. "Should I go by your physical age, or your country's age?" Gilbert smirked devilishly as Matthew's eyes widened in panic (though he was secretly tingling inside).

"Eehh?" Matt squeaked. _He can't be serious…_

Gilbert folded his belt in half and wacked it forcefully across the birthday boy's abdomens. Said blond yelped. "Lift your shirt, kid. Or wait, you're not a kid any more are you? You're a _man_. Kese~ You need to start acting like one!" He cackled his signature laugh and smacked him with the belt again. "Take it off."

Matthew backed against the rail of the balcony, feeling partially frightened, a little excited, embarrassment, and well … aroused. Oh, and flustered. Flustered petrified.

It was clear, now, judging by the grin on the albino's face that he was just joking. But it felt more like _teasing_. And not the joking teasing either. It all seemed rather sexual.

"Mathieu?" A voice called from inside the house. "Are you in here? Breakfast's been ready and everyone's waiting for the birthday boy. Stop hiding from papa~"

Trying to rid the blush of his face, Matthew peaked into the room from outside and smiled sheepishly. "Right here, Papa. I'll be down in a sec."

"Mathieu, what are you doing out on the balcony?" Francis inquired.

"Uhh … getting some fresh air."

"Alone?"

"Oui."

"Nein!"

Matthew face-palmed at Gilbert's outburst. His blush returned as he saw his father smirk. "Ohohohoho~ I'll leave you two alone then. Hurry it up, please. You're brother's threatening to come up and get you."

Sighing, the Canadian replied, "Yeah, coming now…" and dragged Gilbert inside along with him.

* * *

**Like I said, short and sweet lol~ Next one will be long and … XD weird and full of shouting and funness I suppose.**

**please comment on how you like it so far, or give constructive criticism lol.**

**language notes:**

_**amoureux**_** – 'love' in French**

_**Parce que**_** – 'because' in French**

**every other usage of different language should've already been mentioned before, so I won't bother to restate its meaning lol.**


	7. AN: UNFORTUNATE DELAY

**IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT BY AUTHORESS::**

So. It's going to take me a while to get the next few chapters up.

**Ughn. I know, right? Like it's not already taking me forever.**

**But here's the deal. My entire story on my USB stick got corrupted somehow. Chapters 1-what I had of 10, all of them except for chapter 9 for some reason, I can no longer open and access via Micosoft Word. Via **_**anything**_** actually.**

**So for chapters 1-6, I can easily get back by copying and pasting from fanfiction. Luckily, they've all been updated of errors and revisions as of recently.**

**As for chapters 7 and 8? They're basically still sorta fresh in my head, but I'm just **_**really**_** depressed and pissed I lost them. Chapter 7 was a huge ass word file, and 8 is **_**finally**_** where the actual PruCan smut began.**

**Which is why I'm mad. Because I was so eager to post the smut soon. *can'ts wait until the hard core chapters ~~***

**But yeah.**

**A quick download of what to expect:**

**Chapter 7 was like, hella long; 10 Word documents of basically everyone bestows upon Matthew their gift. Sounds boring, right? Well, I added in a lot of mishaps and funny arguments, and even a little lesson Chinese tabboo~ I worked hard on that chapter.**

**But now I'll probably just BS it into a shorter version ;_; So..yeah. Nothing too crutial. Wasn't even needed. I'm just bumbed **

**Chapter 8 there was some mild smut~ Working way up to the big kinky stuff~ XD**

**But yeah. Then 9's when Alfred acts as a total cockblock.**

**10? Meh...I'm getting ahead of myself...**

**But yeah. So, its gonna take me a while because Honors Humanities is throwing a lot at me right now, and I need to rethink what was exactly in the chapters, and how to word everything now...**

**;_; Normally, this sort of stuff would discourage me from continuing a story, but I really like this fanfic and wish to continue it~**

**SO YUSH. BE WAITING PLEASE, AND DON'T LOSE PATIENCE WITH ME~ I'M SORRY THIS HAPPENED! ;_; *though it was out of control and I'm liking fucking cursing everything electronic right about now***


	8. AN: DERPNEED FEEDBACKSTILL DELAY

**ALRIGHT FOLKS. ANOTHER AUTHORESS'S UPDATE.**

**To be honest? Since my last update of the update back in May, I haven't worked on the story **_**at all**_**. I had no time while I was finishing up school, and ever since I started summer? I've been a lazy ass. I've drawn and written shit really.**

**So I've been on vacation for a little over a month now, and you'd think I'd get off my ass and continue this story, ja?**

**Well here's the deal. I'm a little hesitant on what to do and I'd like FEEDBACK and REPLIES.**

**This is one of my successful stories so far. Hits wise and people seeming to like it. I would **_**hate**_** to discontinue it, I really would. And I don't entirely want to.**

**But I've sort of forgot where I was planning on going with the ending. And those chapters I lost? Yeah. Still never redid them, and kind of don't want to.**

**So here's what I'm asking:**

**** SHOULD I CONTINUE - **

**Meaning:**

**- I'm going to change the direction of the plot a little. I might have to redo the last chapter or two to get back into the swing of the fanfic writing mode for this story.**

**(I make no promises with how fast I can get back in the swing of things :| )**

**OOOOOORRRRRRRR...**

**** NEW PRUCAN STORY?**

**Meaning:**

**- I've already started one. I have the prologue done, first chapter, started the second chapter, and have the story mapped out until chapter 6.**

**So it boils down to TWO things:**

**My willpower and which one seems more compelling to do (Hell, it's PruCan, it's both sort of compelling), and what the fans of this story would prefer.**

**So please give me feedback. :\ If you don't care, just say so or don't even comment.**

**If you have a preference? I'd love to hear it.**

**Thanks for putting up for this lame-ass fangirl.**


End file.
